Remitente: Mi corazón
by Leiachansan
Summary: AU en el que Makoto y Haru no vuelven a hablar después de la pelea y cada uno sigue su propio camino. Haru después de unos años decide enviarle una carta a Makoto en señal de disculpa.


_Hola a todos. Me pasaba por aquí para dejar este mini one-shot que escribí anoche después de ver por segunda vez el capítulo 11 de Free! La verdad es que me dejó algo destrozada y no tenía fuerzas para nada, pero ya que se me ocurrió esto decidí escribirlo. Espero que os guste._

* * *

><p>"Hola, Makoto.<p>

Supongo que ya habrás leído mi nombre como el del remitente de esta carta. Pero me gustaría decirte que soy Haru. Creo que me recordarás después de estos años, después de todo fuimos amigos de la infancia casi hasta terminar la preparatoria.

Puede que te estés preguntando cómo he conseguido tu dirección de correo. Si te digo la verdad me costó bastante reunir el valor de ir a tu casa a preguntarle a tus padres por ella. Y eso que siempre hemos tenido una buena relación. Pero no pude evitar sentirme avergonzado de ir a pedírsela, se supone que siendo amigos de la infancia debería saberla yo también. Podría haber recurrido al teléfono o al correo electrónico, pero tengo entendido que al entrar a la universidad cambiaste los dos. Lo comprendo, es normal que quieras emprender una nueva vida sin aferrarte a los recuerdos del pasado. Pero bueno, eso no era de lo que quería hablarte.

He escrito esta carta para decirte que me arrepiento. Me arrepiento de cómo te trate la mayor parte de nuestra amistad. Puede que tú me considerases como un buen amigo, pero después de pensarlo un rato yo mismo llegué a la conclusión de que no era tan buen amigo como creía. ¿Qué tipo de amigo corta a su mejor amigo cuando quiere decir algo?, ¿qué tipo de amigo niega una y otra vez de las peticiones de su amigo? Y lo más importante: ¿Qué tipo de amigo se pelea con su mejor amigo cuando este solo quería lo mejor para él?

Hace años de esto, pero siento la necesidad de quitarme esta espina que siento en mi corazón. Sobre ti, espero que todo te vaya bien en la universidad, Tokyo es una gran ciudad para poder estudiar y hay bastantes más cosas que hacer que aquí. Aunque el ambiente de la ciudad es algo más radical y activo que aquí, donde todo sigue tan calmado como siempre. La verdad es que no ha sucedido nada nuevo, aunque supongo que eso ya te lo habrán comentado tus padres. Yo por mi parte, después de graduarnos empecé a ayudar a Sasabe con el club de natación. Estar con los niños todos los días me alivia muchísimo, la verdad. Me recuerda a aquellos días en los que trabajaste un poco en el club, ¿te acuerdas tú también? Si no lo recuerdas no me extrañaría, hace años de eso de todas maneras y bueno, tendrás más cosas de las que preocuparte. También recuerdo lo mucho que me arrepentí de no hablarte después de la pelea. Por mi culpa perdimos el torneo nacional, además de que después de todo eso nos separamos mucho los cuatro. Pero no es momento de hablar de cosas lúgubres, verdad?

Tus padres me han dicho que has encontrado una novia en la universidad, ¿es eso verdad? Si es así me alegro mucho, así tendrás alguien con quien compartir tu juventud y esas cosas que creo que me dirías a mí si consiguiese una. Espero que sea una buena chica y te cuide mucho. No dejes que te haga daño, no me gustaría que lo pasases mal por culpa del amor. Para eso ya estoy yo, puedo sufrir incluso más años si hace falta, solo quiero que seas feliz. Siento si el papel se emborrona un poco, las lágrimas no paran de brotar de mis ojos. Esto es demasiado patético, llorar escribiendo una carta en la que se supone que quiero transmitirte la alegría que siento por todos los logros que consigues.

Bueno en resumen, que me enrollo como las persianas, en esta carta quería expresarte lo mucho que me arrepiento tras todo lo que hice todos estos años, sobre todo al final, cuando la pelea. También quería decirte que me alegro mucho por como te va en la universidad y de que estés feliz con tu pareja. Estaba pensando que si algún día vuelves a casa ya que tienes vacaciones o yo puedo ir a Tokyo me gustaría que quedásemos a hablar los dos, como hacíamos antes. De verdad tengo muchas ganas de verte.

Mis mejores deseos, Haru."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Motivo de la devolución de la carta:

-Domicilio no especificado o erróneo [ ]

-Destinatario fallecido [ ]

-Destinatario desconocido [ ]

-Rehusado [ ]

-Otro (Especificar el motivo) [ X ] : El destinatario pidió expresamente que la carta sea devuelta al remitente de la misma manera en la que se entregó"


End file.
